A device for the fixation of bones is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,204 to Tornier. This known device comprises a central plate with a plurality of smaller bone plates arranged along a periphery thereof, the smaller bone plates being configured to be bendable by a surgeon. Another device is known from EP Patent No. 1 464 295 and comprises a main plate and a cantilever plate attached thereto. In case of these known devices, the bone plates attached to the main plate are not insertable into bone but are fixed onto an outer surface thereof. One problem associated with the above described devices is that their application in osteoporotic bones does not provide sufficient stabilization. This results generally from the use of bone screws which are susceptible to losing bony purchase in osteoporotic bone, potentially leading to a collapse of the bone and/or screw sintering through a joint, as those skilled in the art will understand. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device providing improved stabilization of osteoporotic bone.